You Are Sixteen, & May Not Be Going Onto Seventeen
by iPods-and-Tea
Summary: It's Zuko's daughter's sweet sixteen party and the gaang and all their kids will be there, but what happens when an assassin comes to crash the party? *Includes, Maiko, Kataang, Sukka, "Bumi x Honora", Tenlin and plenty of gaang moments as well friendship moment with gaang spawnies. Please read and review, I hope you enjoy! Thanks!


"Mom, Mom, no-Mom, seriously, stop. Ouch! Ow, ugh…Mom!" Yelled the teenager as her mother pulled at her hair with a comb.

"Would you stay still? I'm almost finished," Mai stated as she took a lock of her velvety, black hair in between her fingers, trying to style it as she held the comb in her mouth.

"Mom, I don't want those bun-pigtail-things you wore in your hair when you were my age," She grumbled.

"I'm not even doing that, even though it _would_ look great," Mai insisted with a sigh as she pulled at her daughter's hair again.

"Yeah, sure. Just like how knife practice _would be great_ and then I almost died," The girl named after her long-lost grandmother mumbled and her mother sighed once more.

"You're getting better," Mai stated as she began fastening a royal heirloom into her daughter's traditional, Fire Nation topknot.

"Knife throwing is so hard, how do you even do it so well? Dad says that you've been that good since you were younger than me," Ursa stated.

"I don't know; I just practiced a lot. Maybe _I'll_ let you in on _my_ secret once _you_ teach _me_ how to firebend, _with blue fire_," Mai teased as she finished styling her daughter's hair.

"Are you finished?" Ursa asked as she felt her head.

"Don't do that, you'll mess it up! But yes, I'm finished, go have a look," Mai replied as she gave her a little shove forward off the seat. Then a knock was heard at the door, to which Mai pouted.

"Hey, people are going to start arriving soon. You two almost finished doing whatever girly stuff you're doing in there?" Zuko said from the other side of the door to his wife and daughter.

"We're coming in a second, _Fire Lord_. You're going to have to be more patient, _your majesty_," Mai called back sarcastically and Zuko scowled.

"One second, Dad!" Ursa shouted as she continued patting at her head as she walked over to the mirror.

"I told you to stop playing with your hair, you're going to ruin it!" Mai yelled.

"Well, sor-_ry_!" Ursa shouted back, throwing her hands on her hips as Zuko laughed, shaking his head as he went down to check on the chefs downstairs. Ursa then stood in front of the mirror, looking at the handiwork her mother had just created atop her head as she stood behind her, a very slight smile on her face. Ursa's hair was partially up in a topknot, with two small strands of curls in the front, and pieced together in the back. Ursa smiled at her mother's hairdo.

"I like it," Ursa said with a smile, which was as big as a comment as she could get out of her daughter about anything.

"I'm glad," Mai said sincerely, "Now, we better get downstairs before _the fire lord_ has a fit," Mai said jokingly as Ursa laughingly followed her mother down the steps to the lobby of the palace.

"There you two are, it's almost three, and people are going to start coming soon!" Zuko said, clearly frazzled as he ran into Mai, then he laid eyes on his daughter and smiled warmly. She was quite the lovely, young lady, which sometimes worried Zuko around the boys.

"Oh Zuko, everything is going to go fine, you get all worked up over nothing," Mai assured.

"I'm sorry, Mai, I just want everything to go smoothly. Since _someone_ had to invite the _entire school_ to her birthday party, I don't want things to be a mess. If the Fire Lord's daughter's birthday party is a mess, imagine what they'll think his country is like!" Zuko said.

"Dad…it's going to be fine," Ursa reassured.

"I know, sweetie," Zuko stated, looking at his daughter, all dressed and grown up, bringing tears to cloud his eyes, "You look pretty," Zuko said lovingly with a genuine smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Ursa said, blushing a little with a smirk. "I'm going to go outside for a second and train for the pro-bending match!"

"Ursa, you're going to get all dirty!" Mai yelled.

"And you need to stay here and greet your guests, it's your party!" Zuko shouted.

"I won't mess myself up, I promise, and I'll be right back!" Ursa replied as she dashed out the door and Zuko pouted.

"I don't even like those pro-bending matches," Zuko grumbled as Mai put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I know you don't," Mai said, laughing at him, "I thought my father was paranoid," Mai teased.

"I'm not paranoid…I'm _concerned_," Zuko excused, "Plus, it reminds me of an agni kai a bit."

"Zuko, it is _nothing_ like an agni kai. She bends with Kya and Lin in a sporting arena, with protective gear, _for fun_," Mai laughed.

"You don't think she'll ask me to duel her in an agni kai again…do you?" Zuko asked his wife, swallowing hard.

"No, I think she got the memo to the answer to that one," Mai said.

"She'll tell me that now that she's sixteen I'm old enough to duel her," Zuko said contemplatively in almost a whispered horror.

"Zuko, the last time she asked you that, she was twelve," Mai said. "I know how much it…it scared you. It brought back memories, I know, especially because of how old she was, but I don't think she'll do it again. And, you are _nothing_ like your father, even if you _did _duel Ursa, you'd probably let her win, and it would be nothing more than a friendly competition."

"I think I might walk off the field in upset first," Zuko muttered, "I just…I couldn't do it. I could never face my own child in an Agni Kai-she went to see my father that one time, he got that into her head when she snuck out to see him."

"Zuko, this all happened years ago, what're you rattling about it now for. Ursa's matured a lot since then…oh, is _that _the problem?" Mai said with a knowing grin.

"…No, no…" Zuko mumbled.

"Aw, Zuko, you're upset that Daddy's Little Girl is growing up?" Mai teased.

"Maybe a little…" Zuko muttered, tears glossing over his eyes.

"Aw, Zuko don't be, it's her birthday party. Everything is going to go great, we're all going to have a great time at our daughter's sweet sixteen. There's nothing to be upset about, she isn't going anywhere," Mai said, giving Zuko a peck on the cheek.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" a guard said.

"Hm?" Zuko replied, the guard catching his attention.

"Sorry to interrupt, but someone has arrived. I believe it's your uncle," The guard explained and Zuko's face lit up.

"Thank you, you can allow him in," Zuko told the guard as Iroh was welcomed in.

"Hello, Nephew, Mai! How are you doing?" Iroh greeted as he gave them both a welcoming embrace.

"We're doing great, how've you been, Uncle?" Zuko asked.

"I'm doing just fine. Where's my grandniece? I need to wish her a happy birthday!" Iroh said happily. Zuko smiled and pointed to the door leading outside.

"She's training, for her pro-bending match," Zuko replied.

"She's been training non-stop for _days_," Mai added.

"She's persistent and hardworking, just like her father," Iroh stated.

"Ursa's been going on how she'd want you to watch her," Zuko said.

"Really? I would love to watch her in her next match," Iroh responded, "So where shall I put the gift?"

"Here, I'll take it," Mai said as she took the gift from her uncle-in-law's hand and placed it on a table. Ursa then came back inside, her hair looking a little frayed, much to Mai's dismay, and a bit sweaty.

"Grandpa!" Ursa exclaimed happily as she gave the old man a hug.

"Hello, Ursa, happy birthday," Iroh said, returning the hug.

"Thanks," Ursa replied with a smile. "Do you want me to get you some tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you," Iroh replied with a chuckle. "Sixteen."

"That's right," Mai said.

"Hard to believe, isn't it, Uncle?" Zuko said and Iroh nodded.

"I feel like you were that age a week ago and we were riding around miserably on a ship, while you went on about regaining your honor and capturing the avatar," Iroh said with a laugh, to which Zuko glowered, but then softened up to.

"Yes, _those were the days,_" Zuko said rolling his eyes at the wretched memories of his tormented adolescent years, "Speaking of capturing the avatar, I wonder where Aang, Katara, and their kids are?"

"They're usually the first ones here," Mai added. Just then, coincidentally, the roar of Appa landing was heard out the palace doors followed by bickering teenagers, a reprimanding mother, and a tedious father.

"I think the avatar and his family have arrived. If only you knew capturing him was this easy twenty years ago," Iroh joked to which Mai started laughing, but Zuko just pouted again as he went to get the door.

"Hey, Zuko!" Aang said as Tenzin ran into him.

"Hello, Aang, Tenzin," Zuko said with a smile.

"Zuko, how're you doing?" Katara said as she pulled a fighting Bumi and Kya away from each other.

"Fine, yourself?" Zuko replied.

"Hanging in there…" Katara mumbled. "So, where's the birthday girl?"

"She's inside fetching her great-uncle some tea," Zuko replied, "Please, come in," Zuko said opening the door to allow his friends and their children inside.

"Uncle Aang, Aunt Katara, hello!" Ursa said happily as she handed Iroh a cup of tea.

"Hi Ursa, happy birthday!" Katara replied.

"Happy birthday, kiddo!" Aang said.

"Thank you! Can I get you some tea as well?" Ursa offered.

"Nobody drinks tea anymore, Ursa," Bumi teased as he stole the teapot out of Ursa's hand.

"Bumi!" Ursa yelled, "Give that back, I was trying to pour some for your parents!"

"Ugh, you're so bossy now. Just because you're sixteen now doesn't mean you can go around telling me what to do," Bumi grumbled as he held the teapot over his head.

"You are so immature! Now, give it back before the tea gets cold!" Ursa demanded.

"Aren't you supposed to be a prodigal firebender? Boil it yourself up again," Bumi said as Ursa kept hopping up to try to retrieve the teapot.

"Oh my gosh, Bumi, give Ursa her teapot back, would you?" Kya groaned.

"Make me!" Bumi said.

"You act younger than me, Bumi," Tenzin sighed with his arms crossed. "Mom, Dad, Uncle Zuko, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Bumi, give Ursa her teapot back," Aang sighed, "Honestly, sometimes I feel like I'm dealing with a group of toddlers rather than teenagers. Could you imagine if _we _were like this at their age? The whole world would be engulfed in flames."

"Oh yeah, because penguin sledding is the definition of maturity, _Avatar_," Katara teased and Aang smiled at the fond memories.

"When they're all together, it kind of reminds me of us," Aang stated.

"I know what you mean," Zuko said as they watched their children continue to quarrel of the teapot as Iroh tried intervening with his words of wisdom.

"Ursa is just like you, Zuko," Katara mused aloud and Zuko smiled.

"I hope not," Zuko laughed.

"Aw, come on, Zuko. That's a good thing," Aang said, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She is just like you, Zuko. She's like you…before-before everything happened, your banishment. She's you without the hardship," Mai added.

"I hope she stays that way," Zuko said.

"Bumi, I don't want to have to use firebending against you, but if you don't give me that pot back you'll leave me no choice!" Ursa demanded.

"I've got my boomerang! What do I care what _magic powers_ you guys use on me!" Bumi said flashing a wide grin.

"Bumi would _definitely_ be Sokka," Zuko commented which gained a chuckle from everyone.

"He's definitely just like his Uncle Sokka alright…" Katara mumbled as she ducked a boomerang flying over her head as Ursa sprouted a blue flame in her hand.

"Ursa, I-I was just messing around…er…happy birthday!" Bumi said, still holding the teapot.

"Would you stop flirting with the princess, Bumi," Sokka said as he walked in the door, everyone turning their attention to him.

"Uncle Sokka!" The kids all exclaimed.

"I wasn't flirting!" Bumi yelled, blushing.

"Yeah, uh-huh, then give Princess Ursa her teapot back. Ursa, you have full permission to steal my nephew's boomerang on his birthday now," Sokka said.

"I'll be sure to remember that, Uncle Sokka," Ursa said with a devious smirk.

"Sokka, _where_ is Suki?" Katara asked.

"She's coming, she's coming," Sokka said waving off his sister.

"Sokka, Suki is _pregnant_," Aang stated.

"Yeah, I know," Sokka shrugged.

"I think you should help your wife out, Sokka," Zuko added.

"Ugh, _kings_, thinking they can tell everyone what to do! I'm going, I'm going. First Suki doesn't want me to treat her like a weakling, '_she's a Kyoshi Warrior, she can handle herself'_, now everybody's yelling at me for not doting over her 24/7!" Sokka complained as he trudged out the door to help Suki in.

"_Fire Lord_, actually," Zuko corrected, though there was no way Sokka could've heard. As Sokka went out to help his expecting wife in, another familiar voice echoed through the palace.

"Hey, Twinkletoes!" Toph called out and Aang sighed.

"You're never going to drop that one, are you, Toph?" Aang said.

"I'm afraid it can't be done," Toph said with a smirk.

"Where are Lin and your husband, Toph?" Katara asked.

"He was '_too busy in Republic City'_ to come, and Lin's on her way. She's yapping it up with Sokka outside," Toph replied.

"Happy birthday, Princess Hot-Head!" Lin called to Ursa as she walked in carrying a rather large package.

"Lin, hey!" Ursa said as she, Kya, and Bumi raced over to greet her. Tenzin stood blushing in the corner.

"You know, our pro-bending match is only two days away, we better get to it," Lin said.

"I've been training all week!" Ursa argued.

"Sure you have, Ursa…" Kya said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ursa grumbled back.

"Are you guys sure you won't rethink your decision of allowing me on the team?" Bumi butted in.

"Bumi, even if we wanted to, which we don't, you couldn't join the team. You aren't a bender," Kya demanded.

"You all are just jealous because I've got a boomerang and you don't," Bumi boasted, "Isn't that right, Princess?" Bumi said while putting an arm around Ursa's shoulder.

"Would you get off of me, Bumi? And stop calling me princess; you know how that bugs me! I just like to be called by my name, like the rest of you," Ursa said as she flushed red and shoved the boy off of her.

"Well you _are_ a princess!" Bumi insisted, "You look like one too."

"I-ugh…that's very nice of you to say…but I don't really…" Ursa began, face pink, as she twiddled at her thumbs.

"Ursa's right, Twinkletoes Junior. How'd you like it if I called you The Avatar's Son every time I addressed you?" Lin grumbled.

"I think I'd like it better than _Twinkletoes Junior_," Bumi huffed. "Plus, it's not like I say The Fire Lord's Daughter, she _is_ a princess, she's heir to the throne, she's going to be _Fire Lord_ someday!"

"Whatever Twinkletoes Junior!" Lin said again.

"Uncle Sokka says I shouldn't answer to that because it isn't manly!" Bumi said as he stubbornly folded his arms over his chest. Sokka finally arrived back in with a yelling Suki on his arm.

"Sokka, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to make it up those stairs these days? I am eight months pregnant! Just ask Toph, Mai, or your sister, they'll tell you!" Suki shouted.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I believe you!" Sokka replied.

"Are you okay, Suki? I know I don't have to tell you this, but my brother isn't always the most considerate," Katara teased as she helped Suki inside.

"Can I get you anything, Suki? A glass of water maybe?" Zuko offered.

"Thank you, Zuko, a glass of water would be great," Suki replied, taking Zuko up on the offer.

"You all can come into the ballroom now if you'd like," Mai said as she waved for everyone to follow.

"See how much of a gentleman Zuko is, Sokka? I bet he would've helped Mai in if she was pregnant," Suki grumbled.

"Well, maybe if _Zuko's_ _such a gentleman_ you should've married _him_!" Sokka rebutted.

"I don't think Mai would've taken to kindly to that," Suki teased as Sokka grimaced, "I'm only teasing you, Sokka, you know I love you."

"I know," Sokka said happily as he fixed his collar.

"Even though I've been here dozens of times since I was born, I still can't believe you actually live in this place," Kya said to Ursa.

"It's not as great as you might think," Ursa mumbled.

"Are you kidding me? This place is amazing! I look forward to every time some police matter brings my parents to the Fire Nation! You've got everything in this place!" Lin exclaimed.

"I look forward to it too…" Ursa mumbled. "I get sort of lonely in this huge palace."

"_Lonely_? You have servants and guards everywhere, plus you're always saying how you wish your dad would dote on you less," Bumi said as he stuffed his face; everyone continuing to make their way to the ballroom.

"I know, but there's no one my age to hang out with…you guys see each other all the time, like every day. I don't know, I feel left out a lot being all the way in the Fire Nation and you guys in Republic City all the time," Ursa explained, "I feel like I'm missing all these epic adventures."

"Aw, come on, Ursa, you know we'd never forget you!" Bumi said as he put an arm around her shoulder, Sokka snickering from behind.

"Plus, we see you at least once every two weeks, our parents always have some political thing to gab on about," Lin added. "Now, why don't we go outside and practice for our pro-bending match, Tenzin can be our training dummy!"

"What? Lin, don't be ridiculous, that's a preposterous suggestion!" Tenzin shouted.

"What, you can airbend against us to help us train?" Lin said with a grin.

"How's that going to help, my dad and I are the only two airbenders on earth, I don't think you'll be facing any in your match," Tenzin grumbled.

"Gee, don't be so modest, Mr. Serious-Pants," Lin stated.

"I'm just pointing out a fact," Tenzin said defensively.

"My sister sure did raise some ladies' men, didn't she, _Tenzin_, _Bumi_?" Sokka teased as he walked by the arguing friends as Bumi and Tenzin turned beat red.

"Sokka!" Suki scolded as she slapped his arm.

"I'm just sayin'," Sokka said, putting his hands up, "Now, we're almost in the ballroom, and I'm starving! I hope there's meat!"

"What is Uncle Sokka talking about?" Tenzin said to his brother to cover up the embarrassing incident.

"I don't think anyone _ever_ knows what Uncle Sokka's saying," Bumi replied, winging it alongside his younger brother as the girls just gave each other confused looks. As everyone entered the magnificently decorated ballroom Zuko finally handed Suki her glass of water and things were beginning to get underway. More people, including Mai's parents, started to arrive, more food was put out on the tables, and a band began playing. Zuko and Mai had really gone all out with their daughter's sweet sixteen party. Zuko, Mai, Katara and Aang were chatting near a podium whilst drinking some Fire Nation champagne, Sokka, Suki, and Toph were on a balcony talking, Mai's parents and Iroh were making small talk by a fountain outside, and the kids were outside training each other despite their parents' heedings. Everyone was having a splendid time.

"So, did you hear about Fire Lord Hot-Head's second assassination attempt this week?" Toph asked as she took a sip out of her glass.

"Second this week? Why are so many people out to get him still?" Sokka replied.

"I don't know, I guess they're still mad about Republic City or something," Toph shrugged.

"Nobody tries to kill Aang, well there was the whole think with Yakone, but he tried to kill all of us," Sokka said.

"This has been going on since Zuko was like seventeen. I can remember me and the other Kyoshi Warriors being appointed by Mai to be his bodyguards against all the assassins even back then," Suki added.

"Well, when you're new it's kind of to be expected, but now, you think enough people would've eased up to him," Toph stated.

"I guess after a century of being ruled by tyrants, a wholesome ruler takes some people off guard," Sokka said. "Though I am starting to get kind of worried."

"I know, I don't know what we'd do if something happened…" Toph muttered.

"Zuko has gotten along fine for years, if anything was going to happen it would've happened by now," Suki stated.

"I hope you're right, Suki. Plus, it's not like he can't handle himself," Sokka said.

"If anything happened to any of you guys…you're all like a family to me," Toph said somberly.

"I know what you mean, but don't worry, nothing's going to happen to any of us," Sokka said.

"Sokka's right, Toph, you're worrying too much," Suki added.

"I guess you're right," Toph said as she took another sip of cactus juice. Meanwhile, Aang, Katara, Mai, and Zuko were chatting about their children once more.

"I think Bumi's got a little crush on Ursa," Mai said with a smile as they watched the teenagers outside.

"What? Th-that's ridiculous!" Zuko countered.

"Why's that, Zuko?" Mai said.

"Be-because, she's a little girl!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, she's sixteen, Katara and I were going out when I was thirteen," Aang said.

"Th-that's different!" Zuko said.

"Zuko, they've both liked each other for years, it's always been so obvious," Katara said with a laugh.

"They're too young," Zuko grumbled.

"Whatever you say, Zuko. But those two are just as obvious as Lin and Tenzin," Katara said.

"Lin and Tenzin?" Aang said in surprise.

"You're kidding, Aang? Lin teases the heck out of Tenzin," Zuko said.

"Lin teases everyone, just like her mother," Aang said with a casual shrug.

"She goes out of her way to tease Tenzin though, and our always composed and serious Tenzin turns into a nervous wreck around Lin," Katara explained to her oblivious husband.

"I guess I just haven't noticed," Aang said. "It would be funny though, if all of our children wound up together."

"I think it would be sweet, I already consider them all a part of the family," Katara said.

"_Marriage_? You all need to slow down," Zuko stated.

"Don't lie, Zuko. You know it would be sweet if us and Katara and Aang shared grandchildren," Mai said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"_Grandchildren_! Now you all really have to slow down, this is getting ridiculous, Kya's the oldest at seventeen, we have ways to go," Zuko vented.

"Zuko, we were married at twenty-two," Mai reminded.

"…This conversation is _over_!" Zuko demanded and they all laughed. Another hour passed and as the party went on. The kids had finally taken a break from their training and came inside to enjoy the party with some refreshments. Then, some slow music began playing. Lin gave Bumi a shove towards Ursa, nodding her head with a smirk. With Lin's shove Bumi bumped into young, Princess Ursa.

"Oh, erm, I'm a klutz, sorry, Princess!" Bumi said, blushing as he stared at the ground.

"It's okay, Bumi, but how many times do I have to tell you there's no need for the fancy titles. We've been friends since before I can remember, there's no reason for it," Ursa said with a smile.

"I-I know…" Bumi said, scratching the back of his neck, "Um…Happy birthday…"

"Thanks, Bumi," Ursa said with a giggle, "You're so weird."

"Well…so-so are you!" Bumi snapped, "No, I didn't mean it like that-I..ugh!"

"…Are you alright there, Bumi?" Ursa said quizzically.

"No…I mean, yes! Ugh, what I wanted to say is…well, I mean, I wanted to know…" Bumi began.

"Yeah…?" Ursa prompted.

"Could I have the pleasure to a dance, Birthday Girl?" Bumi said as he took his childhood friend's hand, blushing and hiding his face; desperately avoiding her gaze.

"…Why, I'd love to, Bumi," Ursa answered, blushing. Bumi grew a huge grin on his face and elbowed his little brother as he took Ursa by the hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

"Well…erm, if they're dancing…I mean…I guess we could too. You know, help them out a bit, so they're not dancing alone. If that would be okay with you, Lin?" Tenzin said to his secret crush.

"I suppose that would be okay. Wouldn't want Ursa and Bumi to feel awkward, now would we?" Lin said with a smirk, "Let's hope that your twinkletoes are any good on the dance floor." Lin said as they too ran off to the dance floor. Watching from behind, Aang nudged Zuko with his elbow teasingly.

"What did I tell you?" Aang said to Zuko who just pouted.

"What did I tell you, look at Tenzin out there too!" Katara said, pointing to her other son dancing.

"Ha, look at my nephews out there! I told you, my sister raised two total swooners!" Sokka said with a chuckle.

"Better watch who you're saying that too, Sokka. If your nephew breaks my baby girl's heart, I'll break his face," Lin said teasingly.

"Sokka, you're not going to say anything to our nephews…are you?" Suki growled, "Sokka, you humiliate them enough as it is," Suki insisted and Sokka grew a devilish grin.

"What's that?" Toph exclaimed.

"What, what?" Sokka yelled.

"Someone's walking around up on that other balcony, do you see anyone?" Toph said nervously.

"Toph, they must be invisible or your feet have betrayed you," Sokka said.

"No, no…someone is there, a man," Toph said precisely.

"Are you sure, Toph?" Suki asked.

"Yes, I'm positive…what is he doing up there…?" Toph said ponderously, "_Huh_!" Toph exclaimed with a sharp gasp.

"What? What is it, Toph?" Sokka cried.

"He's got a weapon! He's pointing it!" Toph cried as she rushed over to the edge of the balcony, "Zuko, look out!" Toph screamed.

"What?" Zuko yelled out, startled, looking up at Toph frantically. But Toph had warned the wrong person. As everyone diverted their attention at Toph, their focus from whom the assassin was really trying to target was averted. Bumi was at the punch bowl, unable to protect her. The poison dart fired directly at Princess Ursa as the world seemed to slow for her father. The dart hit her directly in the neck as the young girl collapsed to the ground. Zuko couldn't move as he watched his daughter fall to the ground.

"Oh my God," Sokka said in a horrified whisper as Toph just shook her head in denial. The entire room was full of terrified whispers, but Zuko couldn't hear a thing, he couldn't even breathe properly at the moment. He felt tears running down his face, but he couldn't move. He saw his wife run over to their daughter, she was crying and screaming, his best friend at her side, looking petrified. His uncle was also sprinting over to the scene. Yet there he stood, unable to run to his little girl's side, his legs weren't working for him, they wouldn't listen to his desperate pleas to check on her.

"U-Ursa…please…Ursa, Ursa, baby, it's Mommy," Mai cried as she held her daughter on her lap. Aang had never seen Mai cry before and he'd known her for twenty years.

"Zuko…?" Sokka said as he shook his friend's shoulder gently.

"My baby," Was all Zuko managed to get out.

"Zuko…" Toph muttered, also shaking him, trying to be as comforting as possible. Finally Zuko fell back into reality and he darted off to the center of the ballroom where his daughter had fallen.

"Ursa?" Zuko said, his hands trembling, "What happened to her?" Zuko screamed.

"This dart…someone shot her with a poisonous dart…" Aang gritted through his teeth bitterly, a lump forming in his throat.

"Well, she-she's going to be alright…_right_?" Zuko said, almost a plea, beginning to feel lightheaded, his heart racing a million miles per minute. Aang turned away from Zuko, unable to answer the question. "Uncle! ?" Zuko screamed, turning to his uncle for an answer.

"I don't know, Zuko! I don't know!" Iroh cried as he held the hand of the girl he loved as a granddaughter and was in all but name. Zuko pushed them all aside and fell to his knees, brushing hair out of his daughter's face. Her pulse was slow, her breathing shallow.

"Who did this?" Zuko screamed.

"Zuko…" Mai muttered, biting her lip as Zuko stood up in anger.

"I am going to _kill_ whoever did this! You hear me? You're as good as dead now!" Zuko screamed through tears pouring off his face as Mai grabbed his hand, but Zuko pulled it away. "No! I'm finding this person _now_, I'm going to kill him!"

"Zuko, no!" Aang said, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Don't give me some speech about forgiveness, Aang, I swear," Zuko snapped.

"I wasn't going to, I-" Aang began calmly.

"What if this was Kya? What would you do? Huh?" Zuko screamed in a frenzy of hysterics, his daughter's breaths growing shallower. Zuko started to breath heavier and pace the floor.

"I would stay put, _with her_. Zuko, please, stay here, your daughter needs you," Aang said with composure, getting upset would only heighten Zuko's frazzled state of fear.

"She can't die, Aang, she can't, _she__** can't**_-" Zuko began, "I could get through all those other things in my life, the scar, the banishment, but-but I couldn't get through this, she can't die, Aang, if something happens to my Ursa-I-I can't-" Zuko continued on his fit of hysterics, literally going insane, as his entire body trembled, he was totally pale, and Toph could feel his heart literally racing.

"Zuko, I need you to listen to me," Aang began as he took a weeping, frenetic Zuko by the shoulders, "I am going to get Katara."

"Katara…" Zuko muttered, he'd totally forgotten about her and her healing abilities. Where was she right when he needed her so badly?

"Yes, I'm going to go get my wife, she'll heal Ursa, I promise. In the meantime, stay here, don't do anything rash, don't go after that man, I'm begging you," Aang stated firmly and Zuko nodded.

"I'll stay, I'll stay," Zuko assured.

"General Iroh?" Aang said, looking to the old man with tears going down his face.

"I'll look after my nephew. Please, go get your wife, quickly," Iroh replied. Zuko then fell back to his knees beside his sobbing wife and quickly fading daughter.

"Why would someone do this?" Mai cried.

"Aang's getting Katara, Mai," Zuko said as he bit his hand, almost gnawing on it as it trembled.

"Katara's a healer, Ursa. Remember, I told you the story about my sister? Your Aunt Azula struck me with lightning directly in the heart, she was aiming for Katara, but I jumped in front just in time to save her. Katara saved my life, if she wasn't there, I wouldn't be here right now either. She'll fix you," Zuko said wearily as he tightly gripped his daughter's hand, talking to himself more so than Ursa. Mai then fell into her husband's embrace. As Ursa's friends all watched, crying from a horrified distance, Bumi still standing with his hand in the shocked position from when he dropped the two punch glasses in shock.

"Toph," Aang said compactly.

"I warned the wrong one…" Toph muttered squeezing hair between her fingers in anguish.

"Toph, no, you didn't know, I would've thought the assassin was after Zuko too, they always go after Zuko," Aang stated. "But the assassin, I have to find Katara, I need you and Sokka to go find and arrest him."

"You sure as hell can count on it," Sokka said sternly.

"That makes two of us, that sick-o's going down!" Toph yelled in anger and Aang nodded, "You'd better hurry, Twinkletoes," Toph said glumly as she nodded towards Ursa. Aang then went off to find Katara who was out searching for Kya who had been upset that she had no one to dance with.

"Katara!" Aang screamed as his voice echoed throughout the Fire Nation palace. He kept calling her name without a response and was beginning to grow nervous and anxious. Aang then went outside, and spotted his wife and daughter on a ledge. Kya looked upset. Katara was trying to comfort her, telling her that she'd find a boy someday.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed, anxiety written all over his face.

"Aang, what's wrong what's happened?" Katara cried.

"It's Ursa…" Aang choked out, "We need you in there, now."

"What? What happened?" Katara exclaimed as she jolted up.

"What happened to her?" Kya cried, fearing for her best friend.

"It was an assassin, come on. Katara, you have to heal her, Zuko is in there and he's a complete mess, he's going out of his mind," Aang stated.

"O-of course," Katara said, still shaken by the horrific news. She quickly followed Aang back into the ballroom, sprinting through the palace hallways. They pushed through the murmuring crowd, and Zuko, Mai, and Iroh still were crying over Ursa at her side.

"What happened?" Katara said gently, her voice beginning to crack at the sight of the girl she'd knows since she was a baby fading away.

"It was a poisonous dart, some bastard decided to try to kill my baby, for no reason," Zuko yelled, covering his tear-strung face with his hands. "If they wanted me out, why didn't they just try to kill _me_?"

"No, no, Zuko, we don't want that either. I'll fix her, I-I will, where's…where was she shot?" Katara asked, starting to tremble.

"Here, the back of her neck," Mai choked out as she gently turned her daughter's head to show the dart they hadn't removed in fear that the toxin would then spread quicker.

"You were smart not to take the dart out," Katara said, "I'm going to have to now though…I have to try to get the poison out of her system…it's not going to be easy."

"You do whatever you have to do to save my grandniece," Iroh said as he put an encouraging hand over Katara's. The task before Katara was going to prove to be difficult. The poison had already set in, removing it from her bloodstream through bloodbending would be the only way to save her; she wasn't even sure if it was possible. She was going to have to try.

"I'll do everything I can, General Iroh," Katara assured, "Please, I'm going to need room. I know you all want to be with her, but I need a lot of space."

"Katara…_please,_" Zuko begged, misty-eyed, as he gave his friend's shoulder a desperate squeeze. Katara put a hand over her face, not sure what the future held, she didn't know if she could save the princess' life. She just pulled Zuko into a comforting embrace, imagining how much his heart must be aching. Zuko and Mai had lost two children to miscarriages; Ursa was their whole world.

"I am going to everything that I possibly can, Zuko. And I will not quit, no matter how late it is, or how tired I get, this I swear to you," Katara said as she released Zuko from the embrace, handing her shattered, frazzled friend over to her husband to tend to. Katara was looking to a very long night ahead of her.

"Where are Sokka and Toph?" Zuko asked while he pulled at the lining on his robes, almost ripping them.

"…They went after the assassin," Aang admitted, "I sent them to go arrest him," Aang explained as a fire shot through Zuko's eyes.

"I want him _dead_," Zuko gritted through his teeth and Iroh gripped his nephew's hand, which was still pulling at the seams of his Fire Lord robes.

"Zuko…" Aang began.

"I want him dead too," Mai said, biting her lip.

"I'm not going to sit here and do nothing. My baby girl is over there being poisoned because this bastard decided to try to kill her for no reason. Why didn't he shoot me? Why shoot an innocent girl?" Zuko screamed through tears, "If I have to leave Katara be while she heals my daughter, I better make myself useful and avenge her."

"Zuko, you're all riled up right now, you need to relax. I know how upset you must be, I don't think I'd be much better if something like this happened to any of my children, you know how much I care about Ursa myself. I'm also concerned about you, and you need to calm down, going after this man will only make you more upset," Aang insisted.

"That's cute, Aang, but your daughter isn't over there dying," Zuko yelled.

"Zuko, I think Aang might be right, you need to relax, I've been telling you for years how you never think things through," Iroh said calmly as he rubbed his sobbing nephew's shoulder.

"I am her mother and I want this man killed," Mai said as she pushed tears off her face that had makeup and mascara smudged all over it from crying.

"You'd want to kill the man who killed Lu Ten, wouldn't you, Uncle?" Zuko shouted his uncle an analogy of a very sore subject.

"Zuko…" Iroh muttered.

"I bet my father did this!" Zuko shouted, "he probably sent the assassin!"

"Zuko, I don't think it was your father…" Mai muttered.

"Whatever! I'm still going after him, none of you can stop me!" Zuko yelled in determination as he stood up.

"Zuko, this is just like what happened with Katara all those years ago, you remember?" Aang said.

"Yes, I remember. We were children, Aang," Zuko stated, "And I am Ursa's father, it's my job to protect her. My father destroyed my sister and I, he was never there to protect us, I'm not letting that happen to my kid!"

"You won't be protecting her by doing this, Zuko. Toph and Sokka are after him, you don't want this man caught for justice, you're looking for revenge," Aang stated.

"Call it what you will, I'm going," Zuko stated fiercely as he wiped his nose. "Uncle, please look after Mai."

"Zuko, don't do this, please. I am too old to go chasing after you like this. You are going to get yourself killed, Zuko," Iroh said with a jaded sigh.

"Your uncle is right, Zuko! You yourself are going to wind up shot down and Katara can't heal you both at once!" Aang yelled and even now Mai was becoming uncomfortable with the idea of her husband going after this man.

"Maybe they're right, Zuko, I'm already falling apart with Ursa, if you get shot too, I won't be able to control myself," Mai stated.

"I already can't, I'm going out of my mind at the thought of losing my baby!" Zuko screamed, tears pouring out of his eye again. "I know what you all think, but I have to do this, I am going to meet up with Sokka and Toph." Zuko said and he set off to find this man, and end him. He walked by his daughter and Katara and gave Katara a gut-wrenching look. Katara gave him a comforting smile in return, showing their two-decade friendship through their facial exchanges.

"I love you, Ursa," Zuko said as he kissed his daughter's forehead and went off. Katara gave him a perplexed, cursory glance, but she was too preoccupied to tend to that situation. Zuko roamed the halls stealthily, looking for any trace, but all he heard was Sokka and Toph's voices in the distance, and he had no real intention of going with them to merely arrest this attempted killer. Zuko then climbed the roof of the palace, hearing a crack and thud from above. Zuko's intuition proved to be correct as he caught a black clad man and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" The man exclaimed in fear as his bow and arrow of darts fell on the roof and slid to the ground.

"It was you wasn't it?" Zuko screamed, his throat blistered from crying. The man just shuddered without an answer. "WELL?"

"You deserved it!" The man said with a harsh shove.

"…What?" Zuko muttered, "You tried to kill a sixteen-year-old girl, there's no way you even know my daughter?"

"No, but I know you and your sick people," The man spurted out.

"If you had such a problem with me, you should've tried to kill me instead! Why her? Why, why, why, why? Why my little girl, why? Do you have any idea how much I went through to get her here, to raise her to who she is? How much I love that girl?" Zuko cried, "You must be like my father, you just don't have love or compassion for anyone!"

"No, you're wrong, Fire Lord Zuko," The man screamed, "And I know precisely how you feel, that's why I did what I've done!"

"What are you talking about? Anyone who knows the pain I'm going through would never do that to another human being!" Zuko screamed as he blew fire up in his face, barely missing the man.

"The Fire Nation killed my daughter, for no reason. They raided my village, and murdered my baby. She was sixteen, just like yours," The man explained, "You rule the sick, horrible, murderers who took my little girl away, you don't deserve to have your daughters live!"

"So you…" Zuko took a deep breath; he felt like he was going to be sick, "You were trying to kill _an innocent girl _because _a random Fire Nation soldier_ killed your daughter? _I_ didn't do anything! Even if I had, why take it out on _my child_? Go find the man who killed your daughter, why on earth would you do something like this to _innocent girl_? To me either? I've done _nothing_! _I'm_ the one who helped stop the Fire Nation! I was on your people's side!"

"No, all of you and your people are cruel, heartless fiends! Look in the mirror for an example!" The man screamed.

"NO! We are not all like that! You're disgusting…I want to kill you so badly…" Zuko yelled, tears spilling from his eyes. "I can't though…"

"Why not?" The man yelled, almost taunting him, like he wanted to become some kind of martyr in proving his point.

"I'm not a murderer…" Zuko said, choking out a sob as he threw down the man and fell to his knees. "ARGH!" Zuko screamed as he punched a fist of fire down to the roof, watching the flames spread as he wept.

"Zuko?" Sokka called.

"There, he's up there, he's with the man who shot Ursa!" Toph yelled as Sokka hopped up on the roof, stepping on the flames to put them out. "You're under arrest for attempted murder, buddy," Toph yelled as she sent a metal chain out to hold him captive.

"Zuko?" Sokka said, placing a hand of comfort on his old friend's shoulder.

"Go," Zuko muttered, his face buried in his hands as wracking sobs filled his body. "She's going to die," Zuko cried.

"No, you don't know that, Sparky," Toph insisted.

"Come on, Zuko, you're a mess, buddy, let's get you inside," Sokka said as he picked Zuko to his feet, getting him off the roof, and letting him lean on him for support as they made their way back to the dreaded crime scene of the ballroom. Toph closely holding the criminal together with chains. As Sokka walked Zuko inside, it was seen that Ursa was sitting up in a chair, conscious again, as Mai guided a cup of water to her mouth. A smile of pure relief beamed across Zuko's jaded, tear-strung face.

"Ursa," Zuko whispered as he got off from Sokka's support and went rushing towards his daughter.

"Katara did it, Zuko, she healed her," Mai cried.

"Ursa, sweetheart, do you feel okay?" Zuko said, holding her hand.

"My stomach is kind of upset, and I'm really tired, but I think I'm fine," Ursa replied and Zuko's head fell as he began to weep in relief, his friends giving him a squeeze on the shoulder.

"Do you have any idea how upset you had everyone?" Zuko said with a smile and tears streaming down his face, "I love you so much, Ursa, I was so scared I'd never see you again."

"I love you too, Dad," Ursa said, getting emotional herself.

"And Katara…" Zuko muttered as he stood up and pulled his longtime friend into a tight hug. "Thank you, so much. I don't know how I can ever thank you enough."

"There's no need, you know I love Ursa like one of my own, Zuko. Though we can call it a thank you for you taking the lightning for me if you want," Katara answered as she returned her friend's warm embrace.

"You already paid me back for that by saving my life that day too," Zuko teased.

"Grandpa said we never got around to cake, huh. Bummer," Ursa mumbled which earned a teary chuckle from everyone, Iroh patting her hand.

"Looks like I am rubbing off on more than my nephew after all!" Sokka announced as he gave Ursa a playful pat on the head.

"Zuko," Aang said as he placed a hand on his shoulder, "I'm proud of what you…didn't do, Toph just told me."

"I couldn't," Zuko said, swallowing hard, "I don't know if I learned something from Katara all those years ago, but I found myself in the same position."

"And I suppose you've come to the same conclusion?" Aang asked.

"That I'll never forgive him? Yes," Zuko replied and Aang nodded.

"I'm just glad that your daughter is going to be alright," Aang said.

"I think we all are," Toph said, still holding the fidgeting crook still, the first assassin to even get close to succeeding.

"Well, Ursa…happy birthday," Bumi said, handing her his boomerang.

"Bumi…you're boomerang, I couldn't," Ursa replied.

"It's yours," Bumi said, clasping her hand over it.

"Thank you," She muttered. "This will come in handy for pro-bending in two days!"

"I think she's all back to normal," Kya said to Lin as the two girls wiped a tear from their eyes.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Ursa, happy birthday," Zuko muttered as the dramatic night came to a close and Ursa braced herself for more challenges as princess of the Fire Nation. No matter _how much_ she dreaded the title.


End file.
